doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cristina Hernández
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |ocupacion = Astróloga Locutora |familiares = María García (hija) |medios = Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activa |demo = Cristina_Hernández.ogg }} Helga Cristina Hernández Ramírez, mejor conocida como Cristina Hernández, es una actriz de doblaje, conductora y locutora mexicana. Llegó a este medio gracias a que era vecina de Moisés Iván Mora; su carrera como actriz de doblaje comenzó en series de televisión en 1989. Al tercer dia de empezar a trabajar ya estaba grabando un comercial de Mattel. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes principales de varias series de anime japonés tales como Sakura Kinomoto, protagonista de Sakura Card Captors, Lima en Saber Marionette, Shizuka en Doraemon, Rini/Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, Marron en Dragon Ball Z, Haruko Akagi en Slam Dunk, también ha participado en otras series como Pokémon y Digimon, y trabajado en diversas series infantiles y dibujos animados, entre otras, doblando a Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Además de ser actriz de doblaje, es Astróloga. Adicionalmente ha colaborado en algunas películas y series de Disney, particularmente doblando a las actrices Lindsay Lohan y Anne Hathaway, así mismo dio su voz al personaje de Padmé Amidala en los episodios La amenaza fantasma, El ataque de los clones y La venganza de los Sith de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars. noicon|right|thumb|Intro de la serie [[Chica indiscreta, narrada por ella]] thumb|224px|right|Entrevista a Cristina Hernández. thumb|224px|right|[[Eduardo Garza entrevistando a Cristina Hernández.]] Filmografía 130px-Blossom2.png|Bombón de Las Chicas Superpoderosas es su personaje más conocido. Sakura Kinomoto1.jpg|Uno de sus personajes más reconocidos es Sakura Kinomoto de la serie de anime Sakura Card Captors. Rini Tsukino-Sailor Chibimoon.jpg|'Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibimoon' es su personaje de la serie de anime Sailor Moon. Bombón_PPGZ.png|Bombón de Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. LimaSM.jpg|'Lima' es su personaje de la serie de anime Saber Marionette. mellizas11_1258735770.jpg|Teresa, Ana y Elena en Las Tres Mellizas. Reggielarocket.jpg|Reggie Rocket de Rocket Power. Mona_le_vampire_big.gif|Mona la vampira. Julie Makimoto.jpg|'Julie Makimoto' es su personaje de la serie de anime Bakugan. Shizuka_chan.png|Shizuka Minamoto de Doraemon. Gatomon.jpg|Gatomon de Digimon Adventure Jackie_infobox.png|Jackie en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Haruko.jpg|Haruko Akagi de Slam Dunk. Hikari_yagami_kari_kamiya_by_skylights01-d6b1wps.png|Kari Kamiya en Digimon Adventure. Hello_kitty1.jpg|Kitty en El paraíso de Hello Kitty. Anne_01.jpg|Anne Hathaway es interpretada habitualmente para Latinoamérica por Cristina Hernández. ChristinaRicci.jpg|Christina Ricci también es interpretada habitualmente para Latinoamérica por Cristina Hernández. NataliePortman.jpg|Natalie Portman también es interpretada habitualmente para Latinoamérica por Cristina Hernández. Lindsay Lohan.jpg|Lindsay Lohan también es interpretada habitualmente para Latinoamérica por Cristina Hernández. Reese Witherspoon.jpg|Reese Witherspoon también es interpretada habitualmente para Latinoamérica por Cristina Hernández. Judygreer.jpg|Judy Greer también es interpretada habitualmente para Latinoamérica por Cristina Hernández. Alex_mack.jpg|Alex Mack en El mundo secreto de Alex Mack. Chelseaestanraven.jpg|Chelsea Daniels en Es tan Raven. Theocmarissa.jpg|Marissa Cooper en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Character_big_21235.jpg|Melinda Gordon en Almas perdidas. Lana_Lang_Smallville.jpg|Lana Lang (2da voz) en Smallville. NAOMI_CLARK.jpg|Naomi Clark en 90210. Matilda-1.jpg|Tambien Cristina Hernández es reconocida por ser la voz de Matilda. Sara_Crewe.png|También fue la voz de Sara Crewe en la película La princesita. Napoleon1995.jpg|Napoleón el perro de la película homónima de 1995. Jojo_Tickle.png|La payasita Jojo de El circo de Jojo. Pennyproud.jpg|Penny Proud en La familia Proud. Padme-Amidala-star-wars-25162023-1015-1280.jpg|Padme Amidala en Star Wars. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes Películas Christina Ricci *Los Pitufos 2 (2013) - Vexy (Trailer) *Después de la vida (2009) - Anna Taylor *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Trixie *Penelope (2006) - Penelope Wilhern *De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Sarah Schivino *El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) - Rae *La marca de la bestia (2005) - Ellie *Muero por ti (2003) - Amanda Chase *Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Selby *Pumpkin (2002) - Carolyn McDuffy *La hija de la luz (2000) - Cheri Post *El secreto de la montaña (1995) - Beth Easton *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Merlina Addams *Los locos Addams (1991) - Merlina Addams Anne Hathaway *Interestelar (2014) - Amelia Brand *Los miserables (2012) - Fantine *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Selina Kyle/Gatúbela *Un día (2011) - Emma Morley *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Liz Undertip *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Mirana, la Reina Blanca *Guerra de novias (2009) - Emma Allen *Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) - Agente 99 *El súper agente 86 (2008) - Agente 99 *Becoming Jane (2007) - Jane Austen *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Beth Easton *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Mia Thermopolis *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Mia Thermopolis Natalie Portman *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Jane Foster *Thor (2011) - Jane Foster *El cisne negro (2010) - Nina Sayers *La otra Bolena (2008) - Ana Bolena *V de venganza (2005) - Evey *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) - Padmé Amidala *Tiempo de volver (2004) - Samantha *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Padmé Amidala *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Padmé Amidala *Chicas hermosas (1996) - Marty *Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Lauren Gustafson Lindsay Lohan *Lindsay (2014) - Ella misma * Sé quién me mató (2007) - Aubrey Fleming/Dakota *Las reglas de Georgia (2007) - Rachel Wilcox *El descanso (2006) - Ella misma *Los amigos de las praderas (2006) - Lola Johnson *Bobby (2006) - Diane Howser (2006) *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Maggie Peyton *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Mary Elizabeth "Lola" Stepp *Un viernes de locos (2003) - Anna Coleman *Los detectives (2002) - Lexy Gold *Juego de gemelas (1998) - Hallie Parker, Annie James Reese Witherspoon *Una buena mentira (2014) - Carrie *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Lauren Scott *Agua para elefantes (2011) - Marlena Rosenbluth *Four Christmases (2008) - Kate *El sospechoso (2007) - Isabella El-Ibrahimi *Vanidad (2004) - Becky Sharp *La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) - Cecily *No me olvides (2002) - Melanie Smooter *Amores a colores (1998) - Jennifer Wagner [[Kate Mara|'Kate Mara']] *Trascender (2014) - Bree (Version Warner) *10 años (2011) - Elise *Somos Marshall (2006) - Annie Cantrell *Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) - Summer Jones/Wonder *Leyendas urbanas: El fantasma del espejo (2005) - Samantha Owens *Juegos del destino (1999) - Jessica Judy Greer *Jurassic World: Mundo Jurásico (2015) (Trailer) - Visitante *Men, Women & Children (2014) - Donna Clint * Carrie (2013) - Srta. Desjardin *Los descendientes (2011) - Julie Speer *Marmaduke (2010) - Debbie Winslow *Love Happens (2009) - Marty Jennifer Love Hewitt *Garfield 2 (2006) - Dra. Liz Wilson *Garfield: La película (2004) - Dra. Liz Wilson *Shortcut to Happiness (2004) - Satanás *El Smoking (2002) - Del Blaine *Las estafadoras (2001) - Paige Conners Winona Ryder *El dilema (2011) - Geneva *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) - Sandra Dulles *Muchachos (1996) - Patty Vare *En busca de Ricardo III (1996) - Lady Anne Scarlett Johansson *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (Warner) - Ana Taylor *El gran truco (2006) (Warner/TV/Netflix) - Olivia Wenscombe *El ataque de las arañas (2002) - Ashley Parker *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Molly Pruitt Kirsten Dunst *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Mary *Muérete bonita (1999) - Amber Atkins *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Claudia (2 dialogos) Kristen Bell *Veronica Mars (2014) - Veronica Mars *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Sarah Marshall Radha Mitchell *Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Leah Banning mexicano *El milagro de Henry Poole (2008) - Dawn Lily Collins *Abduction (2011) - Karen Martin *Priest: El vengador (2011) - Lucy Pace Hilary Duff *According to Greta (2009) - Greta *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Natalie Connors (2da versión) [[Katharine Isabelle|'Katharine Isabelle']] *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Bree *Insomnia (2002) - Tanya Francke Amber Tamblyn *Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Tibby Rollins *La llamada (2002) - Katie Embry Kristen Stewart *Camino salvaje (2007) - Tracy Trato *Los mensajeros (2007) - Jessica Solomon (1ra Version) Devon Aoki *Asesino solitario (2007) - Kira Yanagawa *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Kasumi Piper Perabo *Más barato por docena 2 (2005) - Nora Baker *Más barato por docena (2003) - Nora Baker Keira Knightley *Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Elizabeth Bennet *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Sabé [[Rachael Leigh Cook|'Rachael Leigh Cook']] *Ella es así (1999) - Laney Boggs *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Becky Tatcher Thora Birch *Alaska (1996) - Jessie Barnes *Peligro inminente (1994) - Sally Ryan Mae Whitman *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Patricia Whitmore *Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) - Casey Green Linda Blair *El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) - Regan MacNeil *El exorcista (1973) - Regan MacNeil versión Otros *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Rachel (Kelly Stables) * Buenos vecinos (2014) - Paula (Carla Gallo) *Una segunda oportunidad (2013) - Ellen (Tracey Fairaway) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Kei (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Mamá (2013) - Insertos *Oz, el poderoso (2013) - Bruja mala del Oeste (Mila Kunis) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Jinx (Elodie Yung) *Los pequeños detalles (2011) - Nealy Lang (Elizabeth Banks) *Súper Volcán (2011) - Claire (MyAnna Buring) *Shame (2011) - Sissy Sullivan (Carey Mulligan) *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto (2011) - Nina Wei / Lily (Li Bingbing) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) (trailer) *¡Rendirse, jamás! (2011) - Amelia Davis (Mena Suvari) *Olas salvajes 2 (2011) - Pushy (Elizabeth Mathis) *Pase libre (2011) - Maggie (Jenna Fischer) *Los románticos (2010) - Lila Hayes (Anna Paquin) *Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Princesa Selenia (Selena Gomez) *La mansión Wolfberg (2010) - Paulina (Brooke D'Orsay) *Muerte en la montaña (2010) - Parker O'Neil (Emma Bell) *El mensajero (2009) - Olivia Peterson (Samantha Morton) *Megafault (2009) - Dra. Amy Lane (Brittany Murphy) *Paper Man (2009) - Abby (Emma Stone) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Tricia Danielson (Nicole Ari Parker) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) - Katy (Julianna Guill) *Obsesión del pasado (2009) - Shelby Mercer (Mischa Barton) *Maja, una princesa auténtica (2009) - Maja (Zandra Andersson) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Zooey Rice (Rashida Jones) *Diva adolescente (2008) - Josie (Linzey Cocker) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (Warner) - Dorothy Baker (Faune A. Chambers) *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Ashley (Laura Gordon) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) - Tris (Alexis Dziena) *Jumper (2008) - Millie Harris (Rachel Bilson) *La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Joanne (Rumer Willis) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Ingrid (Tora Hagen Frogner) (doblaje 2012) *El gran Houdini (2007) - Benji McGarvie, Narración (ambos Saoirse Ronan) (Doblaje mexicano) *A través del universo (2007) - Prudence (T.V. Carpio) *Hannibal, el origen del mal (2007) - Lady Murasaki (Li Gong) *La hora del terror (2007) - Priscilla Wright (Brittany Curran) *Suburban Girl: Historias de Manhattan (2007) - Brett Eisenberg (Sarah Michelle Gellar) *Defensa diplomática (2006) - Asistente del Embajador *Aquamarine (2006) - Hailey Rogers (Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque) *El arte de la seducción (2006) - Audrey (Sophia Myles) *El culto siniestro (2006) - Hermana Rose (Molly Parker) (Doblaje de TV) *Poseidón (2006) - Jennifer Ramsey (Emmy Rossum) *Flicka (2006) - Katy McLaughlin (Alison Lohman) *Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Princesa Zelenia (Madonna) *Hostal (2006) - Kana (Jennifer Lim) *La casa del lago (2006) - Mona (Lynn Collins) *La iniciación de Sarah (2006) - Sarah Goodwin (Mika Boorem) *Legaturi Bolnavicioase: Enfermos de amor (2006) - Kiki (Maria Popistasu) *Los come gusanos (2006) - Woody Forrester (Ty Panitz) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Duquesa de Polignac (Rose Byrne) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Neela (Nathalie Kelley) *Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) Marnie Piper (Sara Paxton) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) - Claire (Claire Titelman) Voces adicionales *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) - Tracy Sterling (Jessy Schram) *Capote (2005) - Laura Kinney (Allie Mickelson) *Kinky Boots (2005) - Nicola (Jemima Rooper) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Dorothy (Ashanti) * El juego del miedo II (2005/DVD) - Addison Corday (Emmanuelle Vaugier) *No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Natasha (Vanessa Lengies) *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Becky (Alexis Bledel) *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Shelby Singer (Sabrina Speer) *Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Jenny (Michelle Trachtenberg) *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Maggie Fitzgerald (Hilary Swank) *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown) *Una Navidad de locos (2004) - Blair Krank (Julie Gonzalo) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Lola (Dany Verissimo) *Wuthering Heights (2003) - Cate (Erika Christensen) *Identidad (2003) - Ginny (Clea DuVall) *Acuérdate de mí (2003) - Ilaria (Giulia Michelini) *Enamórate (2003) - Ashley Renee Martin (Mary Garrison) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) - Lulu (Alexandra Holden) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Britney Spears (Britney Spears) *Curvas Peligrosas (2002) - Leah (Melissa Sagemiller) *Las locuras de Igby (2002) - Sookie (Claire Danes) *Nancy Drew (2002) - George (Lauren Birkell) *S1m0ne (2002) - Lainey Christian (Evan Rachel Wood) *Carrie (2002) - Carrie White niña (Jodelle Ferland) *Resident Evil (2002) - Reina Roja (Michaela Dicker) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Jamie Sullivan (Mandy Moore) *Amélie (2001) - Amélie Poulain (Audrey Tautou) *Atila (2001) - Honoria (Kristy Mitchel) *Yo era rata (2001) - Lady Aurelia Ashington (Katie Blake) *Bailar hasta morir (2001) - Alyssa Lennox *Bebés traviesos (2001) - Tina Grant (voz) (Jenelle Meyrink) *Cocinando la vida (2001) - Maribel Naranjo (Tamara Mello) *Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Letty (Samantha Esteban) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Shirley Temple adolescente *Aquí en la Tierra (2000) - Samantha Cavanaugh (Leelee Sobieski) *Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) - Ariel (Tamara Hope) *Pánico (2000) - Sarah Cassidy (Neve Campbell) *Qué raro (2000) - Jennifer (Britt Irvin) *10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Bianca Stratford (Larisa Oleynik) *Cambio de papeles (1999) - Annette Anderson (Shadia Simmons) *La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) - Melissa Margaret Marr (Bridgette Wilson) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Angie Cooper (Katie Volding) *Lección mortal (1999) - Jo Lynn Jordan (Marisa Coughlan) *Pequeños genios (1999) - Lexi (Brianna/Brittany McConnell) *Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) - Rhonnie Bronston (Thea Gumbert) *Soldado universal 2 (1999) - Hillary (Karis Paige Bryant) *Sueños de un asesino (1999) - Rebecca Cooper (Katie Sagona) * Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Bonnie Gilcrest (KaDee Strickland) y Dorothy Gale (Judy Garland) (archivo) *Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Margie (Lauren Maltby) *Tres es multitud (1998) - Margaret Yang (Sara Tanaka) *Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Stevie (Andrew J. Marton) *Perturbados (1998) (Doblaje original) - Betty Caldicott (Julie Patzwald) *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Soo Yung (Julia Hsu) *Cambio de sentimientos (1998) - Sarah Marshall (Shawna Waldron) *Tienes un e-mail (1998) - Anabelle Fox (Hallee Hirsh) *Amorosamente tuya (1998) - Debbie Strand (Rose McGowan) *Bailando en la luna (1997) (Redoblaje) - Maddy Morrison (Natalie Vansier) *Blanca Nieves en el bosque negro (1997) - Blanca Nieves Lilly Hoffman (Monica Keena) *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) - Sheryl Lynn (Laurel Holloman) *Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) - Jenny (Allison Mack) *Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Stacy Beindorf (Amy Sakasitz) *El mejor de los deseos (1996) - Hayley Wheaton (Danielle Harris) *Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) - Chelsea Stuart (Krystee Clark) *Ed (1996) - Liz (Doren Fein) *Matilda (1996) - Matilda (Mara Wilson) *Bad Boys (1995) (Redoblaje) - Julie Mott (Téa Leoni) *Napoleón (1995) - Napoleón (Jamie Croft) *La princesita (1995) - Sara Crewe (Liesel Matthews) *La última cena(1995) - Heather (Bryn Erin) *Muerte súbita (1995) - Emily McCord (Whittni Wright) *Mundo acuático (1995) - Enola (Tina Majorino) *Un viernes de miedo (1995) - Anabelle Andrews (Gaby Hoffmann) *Mi querido presidente (1995) - Lucy Shepherd (Shawna Waldron) *Belleza Negra (1994) - Molly (Gemma Paternoster), Dolly (Keeley Flanders) *Entre dos amores (1994) - Meaghan Eastman (Jennifer Morrison) *La guerra (1994) - Lidia Simmons (Lexi Randall) *Ricky Ricón (1994) - Gloria (Stephi Lineburg) *Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Darla (Brittany Ashton Holmes) *Por amor a Nancy (1994) - Nancy Walsh (Tracey Gold) *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Ellen Grape (Mary Kate Schellhardt) *Jugada inocente (1993) - Josh Waitzkin (Max Pomeranc) *Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) - Adam Szalinski (Daniel Shalikar) *Supercop (1992) - Jessica Yang (Michelle Yeoh) *Perfume de mujer (1992) - Francine Rossi (Alyson Feldman y Erika Feldman) *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Kevin McAllister (Macaulay Culkin) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Voces Adicionales *Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Emma (Amanda Junette Donatelli) *Cementerio de mascotas (1989) - Ellie Creed (Blaze Berdahl) *La cigüeña no espera (1988) - Mary (Jaclyn Bernstein) *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) - Nancy (Courtney Vickery) *Taxi Driver (1976) - Iris Steensma (Jodie Foster) Redoblaje *Star Trek: La nueva generación - Voces adicionales Series de TV Lindsay Lohan *Lindsay - Ella misma *2 chicas quebradas - Claire Guinness *Glee, buscando la fama - Ella misma *Ugly Betty - Kimmie Keegan [[Kristen Bell|'Kristen Bell']] *House of Lies - Jeannie Van Der Hooven (2012-presente) * Gossip girl: Retrospectiva - Chica Indiscreta (2013) *Chica indiscreta - Chica Indiscreta / Ella misma (2007-2012) *Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Kristin Kreuk *La bella y la bestia - Catherine Chandler (2012-presente) *Smallville - Lana Lang (Temporada 7-8) (2007-2009) AnnaLynne McCord *90210 - Naomi Clark (2008-2013) *Cortes y puntadas - Eden Lord (2007-2009) Anneliese van der Pol *Es tan Raven - Chelsea Daniels *Disney Channel Games - Ella misma [[Mischa Barton|'Mischa Barton']] *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Marissa Cooper (2003-2006) *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mischa Barton Jennifer Love Hewitt *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Vicky (2010) (Temporada 12) *Almas Perdidas- Melinda Gordon (Temporada 3-5) (2007-2010) Madeleine Martin *Mentes criminales - Lara Heathridge *Californication - Rebecca "Becca" Moody Georgina Sherrington *La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Mildred Embrollo (2001-2002) *La bruja desastrosa - Mildred Embrollo (1998-2000) (Temporadas 1-2 y especial) Otros *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Lucrezia Doneti (2013- presente) *En el corazón del sur - Dra. Zoe Hart (Rachel Bilson) (2011-presente) *Sueños de Hollywood - Raquel Westbrook (Jewel Staite) *Level Up - Alexis (Jessica Matten) *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nicole *Diarios de vampiros - Lexi (Arielle Kebbel) *Mad Men - Margaret "Peggy" Olson (Elisabeth Moss) Doblaje mexicano *Aprendiendo a vivir - Morgan Matthews (1ra voz) (Lindsay Ridgway) 1-2 (hasta ep. 23) (1993-2000) *Jericho - Heather Lisinski (Sprague Grayden) *Hechiceras - Jenny Gordon (1999) *El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (1996-2006) *Los Soprano - Medow Soprano (1999-2007) *Emily de Luna Nueva - Emily Byrd Starr (Martha MacIsaac) (1ra voz.) (1998-2000) *That 70's Show - Jackie Burkhart (1998-2006) *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Alex Mack (Larisa Oleynik) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Stacy Cooper ("El Relato del apartamento 214"), Amiga de Kelly ("El Relato del Bosque del Vigía") *Malibu Shores - Nina Gerard (1996) *iCarly - Missy, Voces Adicionales *Popular - Brooke McQueen (Leslie Bibb) (1999-2001) *Nuestra generación - Meg Pryor (Brittany Snow) (2002-2005) *Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Connie (2da voz) (Jennifer Tisdale) (2009) *Grey's Anatomy - Paramédico Hannah (Christina Ricci) en el episodio "Es el Fin del Mundo Parte I " y "Es el Fin del Mundo (Tal como lo conocemos) Parte II" *La bruja desastrosa - Mildred Embrollo (1998-2000) (Temporadas 1-2) *Tierras altas - Juliette Weybourne (2000) *Miénteme (Lie to me) - Voces adicionales *La teoría del Big Bang - Christy Vanderbel (Brooke D'Orsay) (2007), Agente Especial Angela Paige (Eliza Dushku) (2010) *Roseanne - Becky Conner (Lecy Goranson y Sarah Chalke) *El rey de Queens - Julie Patterson (Julie Benz) (Temp 1 Cap 20) (1999) *Las chicas Gilmore - Tana Schrick (Olivia Hack) (2003-2004) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Case/Siren *Freaks and Geeks - Cindy Sanders (Natasha Melnick) (1999-2000) *Crapston Villas - Sam (1995-1997) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Rebecca Ellison (Mattie Hawkinson) (2010) *Esposas desesperadas - Kayla Scavo (Rachel G. Fox) (Temporadas 3 y 4) *Cortes y puntadas - Fluffer (Marnette Patterson) (Temp 1 Cap 4) *Mentes criminales - Trish Davenport / Cheryl Davenport (Elisabeth Harnois), Molly Grandin (Rachel Miner) y voces adicionales Anime *Sakura Card Captors - Sakura Kinomoto *Bailando con vampiros - Neri *Digimon Adventure - Kari Kamiya, Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon *Dragon Ball - Upa (2ª voz), Tsuno *Dragon Ball Z - Marron (hija de Krilin) *Dragon Ball GT - Marron (hija de Krilin, 1ra voz) *Doraemon - Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon (2005) - Shizuka Minamoto *Guerreros Samurai - Juli *Sailor Moon - Rini Tsukino/Sailor Chibimoon/Black Lady, Voces adicionales *Saber Marionette J - Lima *Saber Marionette J Again - Lima *Saber Marionette J to X - Lima *Saber Marionette R - Lima *Hamtaro - Laura Haruna *Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Insertos *Naruto - Tayuya, Hokuto *Bakugan - Julie Makimoto *Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Poppi *Los Caballeros de Kodai - Kukuri *Cazadores de duendes - Ritsuko *El paraíso de Hello Kitty - Kitty *Kimba, el león blanco - Kimba *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leon von Schroeder *Zatch Bell - Tia *Pokémon - Tammy (temporada 5), Oficial Jenny (temporada 8-11), Mariah, Luna, Solidad (temporada 9), Candice (temporada 12, 1ra voz), Úrsula (temporada 13), Erina (temporada 15, un loop), Voces adicionales *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Bombón *Mars, el exterminador - Muse *Bleach - Ryo Kunieda, Muñeco de B *Beast Fighter - Maria Tengai *Tico y sus amigos - Nanami (Naomi) Simpson *F.c.u.a - Sunny *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Miutio *Agent Aika - Rie Petoriyacowa *Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad - Yukina Shirato Series animadas Kath Soucie * 101 dálmatas: la serie - Cadpig (2ª voz, dos caps.) * Pepper Ann - Cissy Rooney Otros *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Bombón *Locos dieciséis - Nikki Wong y Narración (doblaje mexicano) *Madeline - Nona *Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking - Annika Settergren *Hulk: El hombre increíble - Taylor *Recreo - Gretchen (temporadas más recientes) *Aventuras en pañales - Kimi Finster (algunos eps.) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Lila *Creepie - Chris-Alicia Hollyruler *Rocket Power - Reggie Rocket *Las tres mellizas - Ana, Elena, Teresa *La pequeña Lulú - Anita (serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Mona la vampira - Mona Parker (1ª voz, 1ª y 2ª temporada) *Los pequeños Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny *Sabrina, la brujita - Sabrina Spellman *Rolie Polie Olie - Olie *El autobús mágico - Wanda *Tres amigos y Jerry - Trillizas (un ep.) *Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Gretchen y Penny Proud *Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas - Padme Amidala *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padme Amidala y voces adicionales *Ever After High - Briar Beauty *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Jackie *Pepper Ann - Amber (un ep.) *Ben 10 - Estudiante de Bancroft *Bananas en pijama - Lula *El Circo de Jojo - Jojo *La familia Proud - Penny Proud *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Lady Catherine *Las locuras de Andy - Jen Larkin (temps. 2-3) *Súper sergio - Sarai (1ª voz) *Carl al Cuadrado - Chloe *La Pantera Rosa y sus hijos - Chatta *Franklin - Caracol *Guerreros míticos - Perséfone *Grafitos (Stickin' Around) - Stacy Stickler *Kappa Mikey - Voces adiconales *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Nikki *Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Voces adicionales *Los Simpson - Allison Taylor (Winona Ryder) (ep. 204) *¡Oye Arnold! - Timberly Johanssen (1ª voz) *Mi Osito - Emily *Bob el constructor - Dizzy (algunos eps.) *Spider-Man - Maria Taina Elizando *El Pequeño Rey Macius - Rey Macius *Kerwhizz - Ninki *Hora de aventura - Gente desnuda (ep. 30) *MAD - Voces Diversas (desde 4ª temporada) Películas animadas Cathy Cavadini *Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Bombón Candace Hutson *La tierra antes del tiempo IV: En busca de la tierra de las brumas - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura - Cera *Un cuento de Navidad (1996)- Alex Kate Higgins *Ever After High: El día del legado: Un cuento de dos cuentos - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Briar Beauty Otros *Rio - Perla (Anne Hathaway) (trailer) *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Viveca *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Fallon *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Grace *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Fallon *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Alicia *Anastasia - Anastasia (joven) *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Jill *Los gatos no bailan - Darla Dimple *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico - Budgie *Leyendas del viento del norte - Ana *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Tuffy *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Audrey *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Anette *Open Season 3 - Giselita *La película de la familia Proud - Penny Proud *Recreo - Gretchen *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padme Admidala *Un cuento de Navidad - Alex *La víspera de Navidad-Squeek *Frosty regresa- Holly *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Dolly y Pistolita *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Quinn Morgendorffer (2 dialogos) Películas de anime *Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross - Lynn Minmay *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki *Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Sakura Kinomoto *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Koyuki Kazahana/Princesa Fuun *Heroes Pokemon: Latios y Latias - Oakley *Pokemon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew - Lady Eileen *Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio - Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Shizuka Minamoto *Dragon Ball: La leyenda del dragón Shenlong - Pansy *Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística - Upa *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Marron *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Kei Telenovelas brasileñas Mariana Ximenes *La casa de las siete mujeres - Rosario (2003) *Chocolate con pimienta - Ana Francisca (2003-2004) *América - Raíssa (2005) *Cobras y lagartos - Bel (2006) *Paraíso tropical - Sonia (2007) *Guerra de los Sexos - Juliana (2012-2013) Regiane Alves *Lazos de familia - Clara (2000-2001) *Mujeres apasionadas - Doris (2003) *La mestiza - Belinha - (2004) *Páginas de la vida - Alice (2006-2007) Giovanna Antonelli *Las Brasileñas - Gigi (2012) *La Guerrera - Heloísa Sampaio Alencar (Helô) (2012-2013) *La sombra de Helena - Clara Fernandes (2014) Nathalia Dill *Escrito en las estrellas - Victória (Viviana) / Valentina (2010) *Avenida Brasil - Débora Magalhães Queirós (2012) Tainá Müller *Insensato corazón - Paula (2011) *Encantadoras - Liara (2012) Tania Khalill *Fina estampa - Letícia Fernandes Prado (2011-2012) *India, una historia de amor - Duda (2009) Débora Falabella *Niña moza - Niña Moza (2006) *Dos caras - Júlia (2007-2008) Otros *El clon - Khadija (Carla Díaz) (2001-2002) *Terra Esperanza - María (Priscila Fantin) (2002-2003) *Belíssima - Cris (Marcela Valente) (2005-2006) *Vidas opuestas - Joana (Maytê Piragibe) (2006-2007) *Rastros de Mentiras - Alejandra Reyes (María Maya) (2013-2014) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Shi Kyung Jin *Big - Gil Da-ran *Eres guapísimo - Go Mi Nyu, Go Mi Nam, Insertos Videojuegos *Fable II - Rose *El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar (1994) - Wanda *Dance Central - Emilia y Aubrey *Need for Speed: The Run - Sam Harper *Kinect Sports: Season Two - Locutor de Esqui *Dance Central 2 - Emilia, Aubrey, Jaryn *Dance Central 3 - Emilia * Dead Rising 3 - Annie/Katey Greene *League of Legends - Ashe, Quinn, Lulu y Voces adicionales *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Gatúbela *Smite - Escila Dirección de doblaje Películas *Al otro lado de las vías *The Resident *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *Veronica Mars Series de TV *La bella y la bestia (2012) Comerciales *Osito Bimbo (Pan Bimbo) *Juguetes Mattel (Barbie, Polly Pocket, Bratz) *Anuncios y voz de Televisa Canal 5 "En tu mismo canal" (1995-1997) *Comerciales de la empresa de cosméticos Garnier de L'Oréal (2012-2014) *Anuncios navideños del IMSS (Diciembre de 1995) *Anuncios, spots y voz de Cartoon Network (1995-2012) *Chicky (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Crema Vitacilina (con el lema: "Ah, que buena medicina") *Cremas Hinds *Aromatizantes Air Wick *B.B Cream *Lactacyd Cortometrajes *Serena - Serena (Jennifer Garner) (2012) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Audiomaster 3000 *Intertrack *Sonomex *Producciones Salgado *Macías TV - Román Sound *Auditel *Art Sound México *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Fandango *Ki Audio *Larsa *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *Top Audio *Voltaic Studios México Enlaces externos * Twitter de Cristina Hernández * Cristina Hernández - Los diez locutores * Entrevista a Padmé Amidala - SWR-FCP * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 1 * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 2 * Cristina Hernandez Winter fest Trivia * Cristina ha doblado a dos personajes que fueron interpretados por la seiyu Kae Araki, estos son Kari Kamiya de Digimon Adventure y Rini/Sailor Chibimoon de Sailor Moon. * También ha doblado tres personajes que son interpretados por la seiyu y cantante Megumi Hayashibara, estos son Lima en las sagas de Saber Marionette, Nanami Simpson en Tico y sus amigos y Hello Kitty en El paraíso de Hello Kitty. * Igualmente ha doblado 2 personajes por la seiyu Ikue Ohtani que son, Rie Petriakova de Agent Aika y Yukina Shiratori de Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la Obscuridad. *El artículo de Cristina Hernández en Wikipedia es otro de los pocos sobrevivientes al borrado masivo de actores de doblaje mexicanos en aquella página. * Cristina comparte algunos personajes con Vanessa Garcel: ** Cristina es la voz base de Shizuka Minamoto en Doraemon, mientras que Vanessa la dobló en algunos capitulos de la temporada 1 de dicha serie. ** Cristina es la voz base de Rini / Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, mientras que Vanessa la dobló en sus primeras apariciones y en las películas. ** Cristina también es la voz base de Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas, mientras que Vanessa la sustituyó por tres episodios debido a su embarazo. ** Cristina también fue la primera voz de Mildred Embrollo en la serie La peor bruja en las primeras 2 temporadas, pero Vanessa la sustituyo en la tercera temporada de la serie, sin embargo Cristina retoma el personaje en el spin-off La Peor Bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra. ** Cristina Hernandez reemplazo a Vanessa en la pelicula Atlantis: El regreso de Milo en el personaje de Audrey Rocio Ramirez. * También comparte algunos personajes con María Fernanda Morales: ** Cristina dobló a Kimi en algunos episodios de Rugrats, mientras que María Fernanda es la voz base del personaje. ** También doblaron a Lola Bunny en Looney Tunes: Cristina la dobló en Los pequeños Looney Tunes, mientras que María Fernanda la dobló en la película Space Jam: El juego del siglo. ** María Fernanda dobló a Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown), en las dos primeras películas de la saga Halloweentown, y Cristina la sustituyó en las dos últimas películas de la saga, a pesar que el personaje no cambió desde la tercera película (Preparatoria Halloween) a la cuarta película (Regreso a Halloweentown), en la cual la actriz original fue sustituida por la actriz Sara Paxton. *También comparte algunos personajes con Betzabe Jara: **Cristina dobló a Kiki y a Ketto en la versión original de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio; mientras Betzabe dobló los mismos personajes en el redoblaje. **Cristina dobló a la Oficial Jenny de Pokémon desde la temporada 8 hasta la 11 mientras en la siguiente temporada fue doblaba por Betzabe. Hernández Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Colaboradores